Dark Clouds
by HeliadX
Summary: I had always known the fate I was destined for; I was the portal to the destruction of humanity, The fractured ideal that I could experience the happiness he gave me, brought me a new reason to live…but for one moment I had forgotten the evil within the world, the darkness that drove the human race...Power, Lust, Greed...Slade. Dark themes, details inside, Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1: The calm before the Storm

**A/N:** Hi everyone this **HeliadX** back with another story. This is going to be considerably dark with mentions of Rape and torture, which is why it's an M. I think my next story will be a T because these dark story lines are brining me down. Raven is my favourite character of all the Titans, I enjoy the **BBRae** ship but I wanted to spice it up. This story is an adaptation of a story an old friend of mine wrote years ago that is no longer on this site, She asked me to re-write this because she loved the idea so much but didn't want to read it as her own, so here is **Dark Clouds** . The story will consist in the present and future, it'll make sense as we go on. There will be few OC's that I'll introduce later on! Anyway, if you have any problems or issues with the story then please PM or leave a review so I can respond! **I hope you enjoy, please R &R!**

* * *

 **Summary:** I was a hero for a reason. That was reason wasn't good enough for fate. I was born to destroy humanity, so I spent my life time trying to save it. At some point I forgot about why I existed, for one slice of time I was free of my sins and burdens. Garfield was my saviour. Garfield was the reason I had hope…

But Azar knows some of us aren't meant to succeed. Out of the darkness came light, I was built for destruction; I could endure more physical and mental pain than anyone. But this was different, they were different. Love. I finally understood how my mother felt when she tried to take her own life time and time again, I had ruined her, I was the reason she had lost the will to live…and yet she still loved me and like she before me, I loved them…

A sick joke twisted by fate? Karma? Or maybe this was god's sick and cruel way of making me repent for my ultimate sin…being alive.

 _ **Pairings:**_ _Mainly Slade_ _ **X**_ _Raven_ _ **X**_ _Beast Boy/ Changeling, with hints of Robin/Nightwing_ _ **X**_ _Starfire and Bumble Bee_ _ **X**_ _Cyborg along with a few mentions of Robin/Nightwing_ _ **X**_ _Batgirl_

* * *

Dark Clouds

 **I :** The clam before the storm  
A Prologue of sorts…

 _She winced as the cold air brushed against her frail skin. Her soul was in pieces and bones felt like they were going to crumble against the pressure binding her to the concrete walls. Her powers had been taken from her, leaving her to be punished by the gruelling torture inflicted on her day by day. Her pale skin dampened by blood, sweat and other bodily fluids. Some hers, others his. She laughed as his footsteps grew nearer, he watched her and smiled as he kneeled down to her level._

" _Raven…I was informed you haven't been eating…"His deep voice echoed through the room. "Look at me when I address you…"He stated as he looked down at her. Her jaw chattered as one of his large hands gripped her neck, the long purple tresses of her hair had grown over the time she'd be trapped there…it cascaded over her face as he forced her to look at him._

" _Why can't you just follow the rules Raven? You could live in my home, Wintergreen would be there to take care of your every need. It would make this easier on the both of us if you'd just be a good little girl, now wouldn't it?"_

" _You took my power, you attempt murder on my friends, you raped me again and again and expect me to comply?" She took a breath as he moved her hair out of her face, tightening his grip on her neck. "You drug me on an occasional basis and chain me to a wall. Punishment for me trying to prevent pregnancy…you're a smart man, so why is it so hard to put two and two together?" He looked into her violet eyes and smiled under his mask._

" _I don't want another child Raven, I want your power." He said correcting her, she shook her head as she spoke._

" _And that makes it better?" She asked sarcastically, "The demonic bond is earned. True power goes beyond exploiting the weakness of others, to be gifted the power of Trigon takes more than just-"_

" _It's refreshing to know you still hold the ability of sarcasm. Maybe this will change your mind." He said interrupting her. Her violet eyes started to swell with the ideal, "I will kill them. All of them. Every single person you hold dear, I would even kill my own son. They will bleed to death at the hands of my blade. Raven you are the weak one. You hold so much power and keep it hidden inside, you chose to live a life surrounded by mortals than be the god that lives inside of you."_

 _A sinister cackle came from him as he brought his face closer to hers. "My methods are unconventional I know, but the more I break you down, the more you'll want to taste the nectar I'm willing to feed you. Your mind will eventually wither, your body will not; the demon inside of you will take over and chose me Raven. Trigon's seed lies dormant within your mortality, he will never let you die as long as you are useful to him…the child spawned from your loins could be another portal for him, you will forever be his vessel, your power is a gift in itself, Why don't we make a deal…one that will cater to us both?"_

" _You wouldn't kill them…" She said quietly as he released his grip from her neck. "Yo- his death wasn't my fault…"_

" _Wouldn't I?" He asked hiding his frustration. He gripped her hair as he continued, "I know who is to blame, I know more than you think Raven…I have business to attend, but I will return Raven; and when I do…I might be carrying the head of one of your friends, maybe Beast Boy…he's always been…worthless…"_

" _Stay away from him…"She said, her voice dropping an octave. He laughed as she repeated herself. "Stay away from him…SLADE!" She screamed, he looked at her for a brief moment before standing up. "_ _ **SLADE.**_ _"_

The _sweet_ smell of blood and fresh rain flooded his senses…his body quivered as the bitter air caressed his bare skin. The screams chorused through his mind as he bit his tongue; as the sounds of the rain pounding down against the ground concaved his mind. His body remained still as he took his first breaths, his chest barely moving as he opened both of his ocean blue eyes. A small whimper could be heard as a flash of lightning greeted his eyes, "Master Wilson…" his ear drums rumbled as he adjusted to the sounds, "How do you feel?"

He wanted to laugh, "I feel… _glorious_ …" He lied as he attempted to sit up, "Where is she?" he asked looking around the room, "…you moved me…" He noted as she slowly realised he was in his bedroom. He winced as Wintergreen helped him stand up,

"It's been three weeks sir, watch your step…" Wintergreen said as he wrapped his thin arm around the muscular frame of his master. A dark chuckle came out of his mouth as his bare feet touched the cold ebony floor, "I have a mirror prepared. I haven't seen you look so… _healthy_ , since you were in the military…" He said with a smile as he avoided his question,

Wintergreen led him past his four post bed to the centre of the room, he wobbled slightly as Wintergreen left him to stand in front of the mirror which was covered by a white sheet as he turned on a lamp on a side table. He closed his eyes for a moment as the sheet was pulled away from the large standing mirror…

"My god…" He whispered as he looked at himself, his flesh was no longer rotting and ghostly white, it was new, refreshing and beautifully golden; as if he had never aged a day over twenty five. Every scar on his body had disappeared, his body was well defined and pure muscle, and it reminded him of his body after the experiments. His naturally white hair had spurted back on his body, the most fascinating thing to the new man, was the fact that his eye had grown back…

"Bill…has Rose seen me?" He asked in shock as he looked to his mentor, the elder man nodded and smiled. "Good. Now tell me… _where is she_?" Wintergreen stared him in the eyes, his posture remained firm as he shook his head,

"I am in debt to you Slade, you are like my son and my greatest ally…I watched you and Adaline birth your sons, you made me Joseph's godfather, I was so happy when you found Rose…but this girl, Slade you've broken this child…I do not think it's the greatest idea for you to be near, especially when she's so unstable…"

"Unstable?" Slade's eyes strayed away from his friend and back to the floor, "You let her out of the room… _didn't you_?" Wintergreen nodded as hear could hear venom within every word he spat.

The elder man bit his lip as his tone changed, "She was _dying_. You… _abused_ _her multiple times_ trying to force this. She was screaming …There was nothing else we could do, she was weak, her body wouldn't heal, and we couldn't risk losing them-"

" _Them_?" Slade asked closing his eyes.

"I do believe she's with child…" Slade stared into the eyes of his friend, many things rushing through as he nodded, Wintergreen sighed as he passed him a silk robe to cover himself, "Follow me…" Wintergreen said as Slade slowly put on his robe, he offered out his arm, but Slade declined. Slade stayed silent as Wintergreen opened the French doors of the room, "We moved you to the safe house. We sent your droids to Prague to distract the authorities, I of course handled all of your meetings and you have a very important guest…"

Slade nodded as he walked into the large halls of his safe house, he kept close the walls, avoiding the large white windows against the left wall. "Who is it?"

"Joey…" He mumbled as Slade stopped, "He came to me a few days ago after the Titans went of red alert to find her. He and Rose haven't left her side, they care about her Slade…"

"He didn't tell them?" He asked,

Wintergreen shook his head, "He wouldn't do that to Rose. They've bonded a lot over the past six years, just because he doesn't come to see you…doesn't mean he does the same to her. Do you not remember? Grant and I used to visit Adaline weekly, Joseph would be so excited to see his brother…"

"Please don't talk about Grant…"

"You're going to have to. Joseph knows about the explosion, you both blame the Titans…but Slade, trying to replace him is-" Wintergreen stopped speaking as Slade placed his hand on the elder man's shoulder.

"It wasn't my plan to impregnate her." He said gritting his teeth, "I wanted them to know…what it was like to lose someone they cared about. I planned on taking what was mine, when the time was right…the fact they caused the death of my son was just the catalyst. If I awakened the power inside her, she would have killed them herself. Ripped their hearts out in front of Nightwing and shown him what it's like to lose something you love…"

Wintergreen sighed again as he opened the doors to his main office in the west wing of the large home. Slade held on to the elder man as they wondered into the elevator hidden behind one the many large mahogany book cases. The two men had met when Slade was sixteen and when Wintergreen was in his prime…both men had saved each other in the past, as the first Deathstroke Wintergreen mentored him, and eventually mentored Grant and Rose when they took up the mantle of 'The Ravager'. He eventually became the carer for his comrade as Slade's children looked up to the elder man…

"When was the last time you saw him?" Wintergreen asked as the elevator dropped, Slade smiled weakly,

"In person? Not since he was sixteen, after he discovered his abilities…I do believe it was the first time he met Rose, she went over to him and said, 'Your Joey aren't you' he nodded and she explained herself. He was so happy to meet her…and then he saw me. We made eye contact…then I left…" He said sadly, "Are you sure she's pregnant?"

Wintergreen remained silent as the two walked out of the elevator, "Father." Slade bit his lip as he walked into the large sitting room, he held on the mantle of the fire place as Wintergreen closed the bookshelf behind him. Slade stared into the unnaturally bright eye of his daughter,

"Joseph…" he returned, "…Who told you about Grant?" Slade asked as he watched his son run Rose's hand through her long white hair.

Joseph shook his head, "Nobody, I overheard Nightwing telling Raven whilst I was visiting and she was planning to tell Rose…who obviously told you. They don't know of our relation. You know she pushed back her own engagement party, so she could be there for Rose…" Slade nodded, "I'm disgusted by what you've done to her…she was finally happy. She was going to get married and leave the titans so she could do something with her life…"

"I wanted them to suffer…"

"I want them to suffer too…but not this way. You could have taken Starfire, caused Nightwing actual grief…why Raven?"

Slade's eyes remained fixated on him, "For my own personal gain. You hadn't seen my body, the rotting flesh…her father promised me many things, she was included. She and Nightwing, they share a connection. He searches for her each second, we knew he'd try to save her…"

"That doesn't change anything!" Joseph screamed, Slade was taken back by the outburst. When his son was a child he was never angered by much. People would always compare him to his brother, tell him he was weak and his talent would never mean anything within his family's field. "What happened to me wasn't your fault…what happened to Grant wasn't your fault, but what if she actually is pregnant Slade! Do you really want to fuck up another child? I know it wasn't your intention, but that doesn't change the fact that you're a monster…do you really want another kid to see you as this…"

"I don't want the child…I never want to see another child go through what any of you did. Adaline wanted a normal life for you, it was too late for Grant…but you were going to be the boy who lived. The fact you have these abilities, everything bad that's happened to you has been my fault. Joseph, if I hadn't been injected-"

"Slade…" Wintergreen said stopping him from continuing.

"Dad, let me take her home. Please…They'll take such amazing care of her. I'll be there to help her, I'll make sure the child will live an amazing life and you, you will get out of the city. You'll move as many times as you have to, but understand, I'm only doing this for Grant…" Slade nodded as his son stopped talking, "You look good Dad…"He whispered, finishing his sentence. The green in Rose's eye faded back to brown as she collapsed.

Wintergreen rushed to her side as Slade looked at him. "Find out if she's pregnant then send her home. I expect you and Joseph to look after her and alert me if a child is born…I need to finish my plans…" He said, pain and weakness filling his voice…


	2. Chapter 2: Six

**A/N:** Hi everyone, this is **HeliadX**! I had a pretty good response on the last chapter, this chapter might let you down because it's not as intense, but I need build ups to lead to the main story arc! **SOMETHING I FORGOT TO SAY BEFORE: THE FIRST 5 CHAPTERS ARE A PROLOUGE. These chapters are in different time frames: The main story will start after that!** So I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy this and continue to enjoy the story! Anyway, if you have problems or issues with the story then please PM or leave a review so I can respond! **I hope you enjoy, please R &R!**

* * *

I had always known the fate I was destined for; I was the portal to the destruction of humanity, The fractured ideal that I could experience the happiness he gave me, brought me a new reason to live…but for one moment I had forgotten the evil within the world, the darkness that drove the human race...Power, Lust, Greed...Slade.

* * *

 _ **Pairings:**_ _Mainly Slade_ _ **X**_ _Raven_ _ **X**_ _Beast Boy/Changeling, with hints of Robin/Nightwing_ _ **X**_ _Starfire and Bumble Bee_ _ **X**_ _Cyborg along with a few mentions of Robin/Nightwing_ _ **X**_ _Batgirl_

* * *

Dark Clouds

 **II:** Six

She had been gone for six months. _Six months_. Her skin was almost transparent except in the areas where she was black and blue. She was battered, her bones should have been broken and if it were anyone else…they would have died a week into the abuse…

They thought she was lucky…she thought she was cursed. Raven bit her lip as she stared out of her bedroom window, she couldn't dare turn to face the man behind her out of fear, she refused to alert her family out of their safety and in all honesty…she was praying he was going to rip her throat out.

" _ **It's been a while…hasn't it Raven…**_ _"_ His deep voice echoed through both her mind and ears, the bond that connected them was strong, " **Don't worry…I'm not really here.** " Her eyes started to water as she slowly turned her head. Darkness.

"Get out of my head…"She said to herself quietly as she ran a hand through her long hair. She hadn't even attempted to cut it, she wasn't capable of doing much of anything really.

" **I** _ **feel**_ **you. I feel** _ **them**_ **. You're act is cute, fool your lover and friends that you're damaged…no matter how broken you are Raven, they fuel you. You're stronger than you've ever been in your entire lifetime…so do it, activate your powers and reveal the truth to us all. You've seen my glory, you've seen what the demonic energies have done for me…"**

"I am not your pawn…" She whispered as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, a ghost of what she was before…

" **No, you are not…your theirs…I know the evil growing inside of you, my seed blossoming into something dark…something that shouldn't exist…they cannot be killed, no matter what you try…not without killing us in the process and even then, they will live…** " Raven started to shake as the as his presence left her mind. Nothing scarred her more than being forever bonded to him. But never the less he was correct, she couldn't kill whatever was growing inside of her, and should would never be able to kill herself without Slade stopping her. The bond they shared linked them, mind to mind, breath to breath, even their own life force…

"I need to leave…" She said to herself quietly as she attempted to stand up from the floor. She was powerless. The energy that followed through her body was no longer her own, though she had adjusted to the power inside she was afraid to let it fuel her body. The being inside her craved so much, the demon she had been repressing for years needed to take over…but she'd rather die or be comatose for the next thousand years than give in to his influence.

Her body caved under the weight of her own body, she hadn't eaten since she returned home…she couldn't even be around the Titans without wanting to cry. Starfire would avoid touching her out of fear, Cyborg felt guilt for not being there the night she was taken, Nightwing blamed himself for everything that had happened and Gar? The love of her life, the man who had kept her going day by day whilst she was gone? He knew about the child, he sensed it instantly. He didn't ask her to rid herself of it, he didn't swear revenge on Slade…he just stared at her…watching the goddess whom he had once worshiped reduced to nothing but a vessel for a child forced upon the world. " **You'll fall…** " Raven stumbled again as she gripped her bed sheets. His voice followed her as she screamed,

" _Stop watching me!"_

"Raven?" Her heart stopped as her bedroom door opened. "Are you…okay?" Her head looked away from her fiancé, she shook her head as he came in.

"Gar, please leave me alone…"She asked quietly. "I really can't be around you right now…"He nodded as he ran a hand through his hair, h continued to stand in the door was she held her head. Every time she closed her eyes she could only picture Slade, "I asked you to leave…"

He sighed, "I know this is an awful time. But I want you to know I still love you, you're the love of my life no matter what. I want to marry you and I'll stand buy you no matter what Rae. You've always forgiven me, I live for you…"

"He's inside my head. We share everything, you say all this now Gar but what about in five years? What about when your eighty years old and have lost all your god damn hair, I'll still look just like this and I'll still be bonded to him Gar. He can see me, he will haunt me…forever…" She said as his image appeared again in her mind. " **I will never haunt you Raven. The more you think of me, the more I crave you** …"

"Then know I'll love you till I die. I'd rather die than live a meaningless life without you." Her body shook as Garfield spoke, "I know he's inside you. I know what he did and I know it hurts, but I can help you…we can get married and move far away…"

"I love you Garfield, but I need you to leave…"

"I'm not leaving you alone again Ra"

" _LEAVE_." She screamed, her sad eyes turned red as he was ejected from her bedroom. She screamed into her bed sheets as bedroom fell apart.

Elsewhere within the tower things where seemingly getting worse. The Titans were under stress, many ideas had run through their minds over the past few months. Raven was a strange figure, if they hadn't been alerted that she was kidnapped, they would have assumed she was finally sick of them…that maybe she didn't love Gar or that she realised she was too good for them…

They all stayed silent as Rose and the old man drank their tea. Raven had been home for less than a month, she refused to look at them, breath their air or even come out of her room, "When are you leaving?" Nightwing said speaking up,

"When she asks us too…" Wintergreen said staring into whites of his mask. Starfire held Cyborgs arms as the two sat against the dining room table. "Both she and my master have agreed that she can be left with you, it's not safe…"

"Not _safe_?!" Nightwing spat, "We wouldn't dare hurt her! Your _master_ tortured her! And you're telling us we're not safe enough?"

" _She_ is the dangerous one." Rose said starring at him, "She is volatile and out of control. I've been looking after her since I found out my father took her, after he bonded with her she tried to kill me more than once. The demon inside her is hungry…"

"We can handle ourselves, we've taken on Slade before and helped Raven defeat Trigon…and cut the shit Rose, the old man's like eighty…"Cyborg said angrily, Starfire stayed silent; she like all of them was upset, but she'd rather her sister be sane without them than be in pain whenever she looked at them.

"Each time you took on my master you lost. My name is William Randolph Wintergreen young sir, you may call me Bill or Wintergreen, I trained Masters Slade, Grant, Joseph and Rose. I designed the programs that ruined your systems and I'm one hundred and two, I am classified as a Meta human and served the US Military for over fifty years. I was the first Deathstroke and you will show me respect as I have shown each of you and the young lady." The titans stayed quiet as he continued,

"I have taken care of her over the last six-month's straight. I have fed her every day, I had made sure she was clean and healthy unless ordered otherwise and that was an extremely rare order. She has asked us to stay, and god knows I will be in your lives for the next eighteen years whether you like it or not…"

"Raven isn't pregnant…" Nightwing said quietly as he looked to Cyborg, Cyborg shook his head in response. "Raven isn't able to carry a baby… _at all_ …and especially not in her condition…"

Starfire gripped her friend's hand as she started to shake. "That is not true, Like I, friend Raven cannot carry a human baby. If this Mr. William Bill is the correct, and Slade has been turned into a demon…then she may be able to…" Starfire said regrettably,

"There is something growing in her though" They looked to the door as Beast Boy walked in with tears in his eyes, "I hear its heartbeat…" Beast Boy said quietly. "Biologically it's possible, my swimmers change for the species; I could get a dog pregnant…but not my own fiancée…"

"That doesn't change anything, you're still unwanted here…" Nightwing said changing the subject, "We've let you come in and out of the tower since she's been home, and apparently you're both extremely dangerous mercenaries, so how do we know that you aren't going to kill us?" Rose's eye widened at the accusation,

Anger ran through her body as she said, "Like _you_ killed my brother?" She pulled her swords out of her back brace and stood up to take off her belt. " _Look bitch_ , no matter how _we_ feel about _you_ , we're here for her. I would cut your face off, matter of fact I'd chop you up and send back to the Bat piece by piece, _Dick first_ …"

"Here for her? If you were-" Beast Boy started as he walked over to Rose. She could hear the spite in his voice,

"Watch yourself Harambe because I'm not in the mood." She said dropping her weapons on the floor, "You all need to get your heads out of your asses. None of us wanted this for her, I wanted to see her get married and actually be happy. If I knew what was happening I would have stopped it. No matter what my father did, no matter where she was or what she was doing she stood by me, how many times did she stop me from going to jail for just walking my fucking dog? She gave up her own body so that you could live. She ruined own life so that you could live and pity yourselves about how you couldn't save her and how you weren't the one to get her pregnant? You're all pathetic…"

They stayed silent as her words rang through each of their minds, "We in no way are here to harm you. In true fact Mr. Logan, we owe you many a debt. Neither you or Raven deserved this, none of you deserved this…"

"Then why her? Why not him?" Beast boy asked referring to Nightwing, "He took out Ravager. He hurt you…"

"Master Slade wanted you to know what it was like to lose someone you love…"

"Then why was it not I?" Starfire said angrily, "We are together, we are in love, we have always been to-"Rose laughed to herself as she stared Nightwing directly in the face.

"That's sweet kid, but Raven knows something you don't. I didn't want to be the one to tell you Princess, but you're not the first love in your man's life…" Nightwing starred daggers at her, "What's his name again Dicky? John? Josh? _James_?" All eyes were on Nightwing as he spoke,

"Now really isn't the time…" Nightwing said darkly, He stared into the glowing green eyes of girlfriend as he continued. "Kori, we're focusing on Raven right now…" He finished as Rose smiled at him.


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing with the Devil

**A/N:** Hi everyone, this is **HeliadX**! I've been gone a super long time and thats because I've been swamped with work and stuff! This chapter 3 of dark clouds, each of the first five chapters is being taken place in different moments of time.I really hope this fits the other two chapters!I try really hard to keep is nice and sweet with Beast Boy and raven, but darker with Slade. I'm not actually sure where this story is going as all my files are gone on my laptop:/ Anyway, if you have problems or issues with the story then please PM or leave a review so I can respond! **I hope you enjoy, please R &R!**

* * *

I had always known the fate I was destined for; I was the portal to the destruction of humanity, The fractured ideal that I could experience the happiness he gave me, brought me a new reason to live…but for one moment I had forgotten the evil within the world, the darkness that drove the human race...Power, Lust, Greed...Slade.

* * *

 ** _Pairings:_** _Mainly Slade_ _ **X**_ _Raven_ _ **X**_ _Beast Boy/Changeling, with hints of Robin/Nightwing_ _ **X**_ _Starfire and Bumble Bee_ _ **X**_ _Cyborg along with a few mentions of Robin/Nightwing_ _ **X**_ _Batgirl_

* * *

Dark Clouds

 **III:** Dancing with the Devil

It was when she began to show that it started to hurt him. His bright green eyes dulling each passing day, the knowing that the bundle of cells wasn't going to be Mark, or Angela Logan II. It hurt her too. The monster growing inside her fuelled the darkness in her heart, scratching at the walls of her mind, tearing at her body and whatever was left of her soul apart. Slade was no help…the worse he did, the more he killed, and hurt those around him made her desires stronger.

She was weak, so fragile that every breath she took felt like her last. When it came to her life, Slade for once was lesser of the two evils. She wanted nothing more than to die, to sacrifice her life for the fate of humanity and those she loved.

" ** _So, do it, activate your powers and reveal the truth to us all. You've seen my glory, you've seen what the demonic energies have done for me_** _…_ " The memories of his words rolled endlessly through her mind. She opened her dull violet eyes to the darkness, she turned her head slightly to see a snoring green cat snuggled up on the pillow next to hers, she stayed still as her eyes peered towards the moonlit bay of Titans Tower.

"Garfield…wake up." She said placing touching his head, she stroked him for a while as he started to purr. She loved him more than anything, "I know you can hear me. I want to get married tomorrow." His purring stopped as he opened his eyes, the green slits adjusted back to circles as he transformed into his human form. She admired how much he had grown over the years, he'd grown into his body, growing a whole foot above her as they grew. He had filled out and became the man he had always wanted be.

"Rae…you don't have to"

"I love you more than _anything_. I love you more than the sun and stars, my books and anything else in any dimension. Everything is obsolete in comparison to you. Bill is taking me to an ultrasound today, and I know it hurts you almost as much as it hurts me-" She placed her hand on her stomach and then to bare knee, "But I know in my heart that you'd be the perfect father, they deserve you..."

Tears started to swell in her eyes as she continued, "I know you were made for me, but you can't wait for me…I can't fix this, I can't be the woman I wanted to be for you. I know I won't be able to survive the birth, I can't give into the darkness Gar…I'm going to die, and so is Slade…"

"I can't live without you. I know it'll never just be me and you, I know you're going to become a great mother and I know that _he_ was probably a decent father to Rose and all his other weapons, but I'm only ever going to be a Dad if you are a mother. We'll move to the mountains where they'll never even hear about the Titans. I can do anything, especially if you're right by my side…I love you. We'll do this together…Okay?"

"… _Okay_ …" She said with a small smile. He kissed her on the cheek before licking away a tear, "I told you not to do that", she finished with a giggle. He smiled, "Go back to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." He nodded as he transformed back into a cat and curled up back in his spot. Raven rolled on to her side, she was just a little over seven months pregnant. She knew she wouldn't make it the full nine months…she knew she wouldn't survive.

As soon as Garfield fell back asleep she did something she never thought she'd do, "Where are you?" She whispered, trying to find his soul. " _Slade_ …" she felt a quiver in her spine as she looked into the depths of azure eyes, " _Answer me_."

Raven felt apart of herself leave her almost limp body as they met in the darkness of their shared mind. " **You summoned me?** " He said, a low chuckle following. " **They're growing**."

"So are you. I need you to stop." She bit the inside her mouth as she felt his cold hands on her stomach, "The more you watch me, the more you feel me…the more I lose control."

" **You act like I had control in the first place. I lived my life as a mortal man; I feel, I crave, I taste, I conquer. You, you left me with a rare desire. You are such a delight, I couldn't break you, that sheer will power and hope is just so strong. I miss seeing you weak and helpless, I miss the thrill of the hunt and the smell of fear coming from you…So I give in, I decapitate the weak...My desire isn't to hurt anyone, it's to rule.** "

"Neither is mine." She said as he laughed,

" **I am connected to the demon within you Raven. I know, I sense and I feel your every sadistic desire. You ravage my mind, just like my seed does your body. Goodness. You,** ** _they_** **control me.** " She felt knots form in her stomach every time he mentioned the child. " **If you'd only accept them Raven, then you'd see the visions as I do. Visions of the two…visions of her, a goddess of sorts. The ultimate weapon. What do you want Rachel**?"

"I need to know what you see. I dream about them, I dream of fire and death. I see my Father and another being almost like him. Their face hidden under a white hood, four glowing red eyes and your body…" She felt a change in his aura,

" **I can only see her**." Raven winced as she felt Slade reach into her mind, placing images of their unborn daughter into her eyes. " **I've never seen anything like her in my life. She wielded nothing but confidence and power, she was dark…but I expect nothing less from any of my children…she was almost…pure. They feel like heaven Raven…they show me nothing more than my deepest and most beautiful desires.** ** _Power_** **…** " She held her breath for a moment as he distanced himself from her.

"Stay away from them."

" **Raven, Raven,** ** _Raven_** **. It was never my intention to impregnate you. But know, when they are born I will come for them. I learnt from my mistakes, if you see Trigon then I will prepare an army, if you're so desperate to save the world and make your pet happy…then you would have given in months ago, they show me things that you can't even imagine.** ** _Join me_**."


End file.
